Crystal Waters
by superduperizee
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to Gray and Juvia. For Gruvia Week 2013 on Tumblr. Seventh: Blush; The redness of her blushes was different with every situations they've had.
1. Day One: Ice and Water

Hello everyone! From April 1st to 7th, Gruvia fans will be delighted because it is our celebration of Gruvia Week! Visit the Gruvia Week Tag on Tumblr and other dedicated blogs for this couple. :)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

A Dip in the Pond

An Entry for Gruvia Week

Day One: Ice and Water

.

.

.

She's been years in Fairy Tail and Juvia figured out the first time that she has crazy, crazy friends.

Crazy as hell.

Crazy as freezing hell.

So her current predicament stated when the guild decided to have a break after the Grand Magic Games and everything that has happened after that. All of them needed some catching-up to do with each other since most of the stronger members where gone sever years prior. Of course, the partying till midnight was there when they came back, but they were very busy training for the upcoming tournament that time to have some quality bonding with their family.

They experienced a roller-coaster of events during the course of the tournament. The water mage was happy with the results. They have won the games, proving every citizen of Fiore that they were indeed, the strongest guild. She was proud to be part of such family, a family who gets the source of their power from friends. Fairy Tail was always there beside her through all of the hardships she had gone through.

For having such a great and wonderful family, the water mage was very grateful.

So as she used her magic to make wonders on the waves of the sea to form a lovely fountain, which delighted the young Asuka, two loud and sweet voices rang her ears, calling her name.

"Oi, Juvia!"

She turned around and found two gorgeous ladies waving at her. Juvia waved back and ran towards Lisanna and Cana.

Juvia loved these two women to pieces. Cana and Lisanna were her closest girl friends. She's friends with every woman in the guild. There was Lucy, her so-called love rival (though she figured that she really liked Gray-sama's frenemy, Natsu), then there's Erza whom she shared an interest with desserts. She also has Levy, who lent her books whenever Juvia was bored. Then there's Wendy, who constantly asked her to fix her hair in different styles. Evergreen, who liked to fit what she had sewn and designed, Mirajane, who was like a big sister to her, Laki, whom she shared a problem with shyness and Bisca who taught her how to take care of animals properly.

They were all her friends but Lisanna and Cana were her best friends.

Cana, although she'd been known as a drunkard and often very vocal about herself, was a very loyal person. She remembered her tears when she was already down at that one time Fried enclosed them in a rune. Those tears were tears of acceptance. They were tears of a real friend, as Lucy told her before.

Then there's Lisanna, a vibrant girl who just came back from Edolas. It seemed most of the guild members knew her, Juvia and Gajeel, Lucy and Wendy aside, and there was no doubt that here presence was missed. Juvia thought it was hard for her to make new bonds with the lively lady but boy was she wrong. Juvia and Lisanna instantly clicked. She was only cheering Juvia up whenever she was sad and never failed to make Juvia's laugh be heard inside the guild.

These two ladies, as eccentric as they may seem, were like sisters to the water mage.

She came to a halt when she was already side by side with them, and the two girls dragged Juvia to a rather remote area of the beach. They walked and walked and walked until they reached a cave. There were many big rocks that they could use as a device for sitting but instead they chose the white sand that was tickling their feet.

Sitting down and engaging in casual talk, oh how Juvia missed the old times!

"If Juvia may ask, what are we doing here?" She was playing with the sand with her feet and she honestly thought that this was just an innocent get together of her trio.

The two girls in front of the water mage shared a look and smiled mischievously at her. As angelic as they looked like, she can't help but be bothered by the glint in their eyes.

Cana answered Juvia with a rather disturbing look that made the girl uncomfortable. "Juvia! It's the 25th of the month. You know how special it is for us!"

Oh, right. Juvia almost forgot about that.

"Juvia's so sorry! So, is she the next one?" Looking down at the sparkling sand, which now she thought was interesting, the water mage was quite ashamed that she let her mind drift away that she had forgotten this little arrangement of theirs.

Every 25th of the month is somewhat their friendship anniversary, and since they are members of a guild that has a reputation of being insane in their own way, they might as well do crazy things for fun. The three of them played this little game of dare with each other. Cana has become the "It" first, and then it was Lisanna and finally, Juvia. They have done this twice already, and today was going to be the third. It was still a baby ritual, but they hoped their bonds would grow stronger with each dare they fulfill.

The first time they have done this was with Cana dared by the two girls to not touch any type of alcohol inside and outside the guild. Lisanna and Juvia thought it was simple and they were really nice to her, but for Cana, it was living hell. Thankfully, she managed to go through the day without liquor, with Juvia and Lisanna watching over.

The second time was with Lisanna being dared to do pole-dancing in front of the guild. Now, it was nothing out of the ordinary as many of them performed on the stage, with her sister taking the lead, followed by Juvia's best friend, Gajeel. Maybe her biggest problem that time was she actually doesn't know how to dance and she'll totally make a fool out of herself that day. How she got through "Cana's revenge" last month, she never wanted to remember.

Now, came this day when Juvia would do the dare. The blue-haired girl was excited as well as frightened. Her two friends, no matter how they were and no matter how much they love her, were also feisty vixens.

Lisanna shot Juvia out of her reverie. "See that cave, Juvia-chan?" she began, "There's a body of water there, but it's not just water, it's water with chunks of ice. Legend says there's a beast living under water and we dare you to swim there and check it out."

"It sounds like Titanic with a plot twist." Juvia smiled. That sounded easy.

Until Cana had butt in.

"Swim there without clothes on." The brunette let out a laugh before hiding it with a cough to let her know she was serious as her friend was gawking at her. "Yes Juvia, skinny dip in ice cold water."

Juvia raised her eyebrows at that and then blushed.

"B-but what if somebody else sees Juvia?" Her hands were protectively covering her chest as she yelled, visibly embarrassed. She was already shy when bathing with her friends, what more if someone else saw her body?

The youngest Strauss offered her a genuine beam. "Don't worry Juvia-chan! We'll make sure that nobody will see you but us!" She loves her dear friend but she wanted something fun to do this day.

And so, the three ladies stood up and walked into the cave. Cana and Lisanna, for the second time that day, shared a wicked look that Juvia hasn't noticed.

* * *

For the record, the whole cave was very icy. The ice has not definite shape whatsoever but it was decent enough to be admired at. Juvia looked at the small pond that they were talking about and it has loads and loads of chunks of ice floating in it. Juvia was somehow used to this kind of temperature, but her physical body can't help it and she began to shiver.

Monster living under the water was just a ridiculous excuse to challenge her to swim into this pond. She shot a look at her friends and wondered what they were up to.

Juvia was still examining the pond when Cana stood behind her and pulled the strings of her bikini top. To say Juvia was flabbergasted was an understatement.

She put her arms over her breasts, attempting to cover her healthy bosom. "C-Cana-san! What was that for?!"

The card mage smirked at her and then reached for Juvia's bottom, playfully tugging the fabric. "Come on! I thought we said skinny-dip?"

This type of scene was ordinary for them when the three of them take a bath together. Lisanna shook her head in disapproval with Cana's behavior. "Cana, Juvia can take her on clothes off."

Sighing and raising her arms in defeat, the brunette gave them a smirk. "Alright." She said, still grinning at them.

Meanwhile, Juvia eyed them warily. Sure, they are friends and they have seen each other's body in their naked glory, but she can't help but feel a bit embarrassed. The water mage was not confident with showing her assets, especially when she's with such beautiful ladies.

"Could you please don't peek at Juvia?"

It was a matter of moments before both of her companions burst out laughing. "Juvia," Cana said, whilst still chuckling, "We've seen that a bunch of times and even touched it on occasions, don't act all shy about it."

Now Juvia was really embarrassed.

"Besides, you have a body to die for!" Lisanna added, toning down her giggles, hoping that her friend with feel a little better with that compliment.

So Juvia defeatedly pulled down her bikini and quickly jumped into the pond before Cana could wolf-whistle.

She was enveloped in ice-cold liquid and she has to stay there for a while to check this crazy water beast they were talking about. The water was far from the water she was used to, far from the water that the rain has cried. She scanned the scenery around her and found multiple inanimate objects there. There were this small ice castle and different statues of knights and nobles. Well, that's funny, usually ice should float on water, so why on earth are they under the pond? There must be some sort of magic spell used for this just like Gray-sama does.

Gray-sama can do ice sculptures because Gray-sama is an ice mage.

And Juvia concluded that he made all this possible.

Realization hit her like the water sent shivers through body the first time she jumped in.

She quickly swam above, ready to bombard Cana and Lisanna some questions. Only when she reached the surface, they weren't there.

They ditched her.

They were gone.

Together with her swimwear.

Juvia groaned. "Juvia has been set up!"

* * *

Cana and Lisanna ran as fast as they could away from the cave. They came to a stop near the shoreline and took a break. Lisanna voiced out her concern for their friend.

"Hey Cana," she inquired, ixing her hair as the wind blew in an opposing direction, "Do you think Juvia will be alright?"

To this, the card mage snickered while holding the swim wear of their friend, trying to find a perfect place to hide it. "Don't worry Lisanna, she'll thank us later."

As she hid the bathing suit under a rock, the two Fairies saw the ice mage of their guild, making his way over them.

"Hey Gray, thanks for the help!" Cana said, swinging her arm over his shoulder.

To other people, the simple gesture could lead to a face that can rival a tomato, but to Gray, this was nothing out of the norm. He was immune to this kind of friendly hugs. Living with them all his life had boost up his female-defense system.

"No problem. What was that for anyway?" The ice mage was asked by these two ladies to create an ice castle and different ice figures under water, which was very tricky to do as ice was less dense than water. Being the talented ice mage that he was and chanting spells so that it'd work was how he managed to pull it off.

Lisanna was really getting nervous about this. Cana gave her a look that screamed "Don't you dare." Of course she wouldn't say anything of the sort. It was time for Juvia to do her dare anyway.

"Um, we're having a surprise for Asuka! It's an underwater show actually." The girl kept on smiling at Gray, hoping that he wouldn't catch her lies.

"Oh." He nodded to himself. "Then you must need Juvia for breathing-underwater thingy."

Smiles lit up the faces of Cana and Lisanna. Sometimes, he wasn't aware that he's already thinking and talking about Juvia. It was nice to know that things were developing for the two of them.

"Oh damn right. We're actually looking for her. Could you check your creations once again before we start our show for Asuka?" Cana patted Gray's back and pushing towards the way to the cave. It was very fulfilling to see someone close to you start taking an interest in someone.

Gray sighed. "Okay." The ice mage started to walk. "Don't let Asuka stay in the cold water too long or she might catch a cold."

Cana thought he sounded like a father at that statement.

"I swear something' going to happen."

"I hope Juvia won't kill us."

* * *

As he made his way to the cave, his mind wandered off to Juvia. She really shouldn't be in his musings everytime, but everywhere he went, something reminded him of her. He's still in the midst of figuring out his feelings for the water mage, but he could honestly say that he liked her presence, her voice and her personality, no matter how bizarre it can get. Gray liked to take things slow and see where any of these could lead to.

He cared for her, to say the least.

Contrary to popular belief, Gray knew her affection towards him. It wasn't hard to notice when she's always starting a conversation with him, always offering him food and drinks for his own comfort.

That's it. For him, it was just a crush, an admiration. What made Gray realize that it was something deeper was when their senses were linked together. It was a funny sensation, feeling every single move the other person was doing. He felt his left leg hurt back then and judging from the fact that Juvia can't walk properly after she woke up to go after Zeref and Meredy, he knew she hurt herself also. And Gray didn't like her getting hurt.

That time, Gray felt her feelings, as strong as her will to live.

It was almost the same sensation when they combined their magic to defeat Lyon and Chelia back at the games. Unison raid, as Levy stated, was a form of a combined attack by two magic users who have strong bonds with each other. The combined magic left a tingling feeling for Gray and he thought that it was enough proof that they were indeed nakama and were concerned for each other.

So why was he delaying his actions? Erza said he should give her a clear response already. It has been unfair for her to not receive an answer.

But Gray knew that Juvia was one of the most patient persons in all of Earthland. He knew she was waiting for him.

_What if her patience grew thin and decided to give up on me? _He groaned at his own thought.

He could always try and give her some hints. She always does that.

Or maybe just give her an answer. Well, he does care for her.

"G-gray-sama?" A voice echoed through the cave. Gray knew that voice very well.

"Juvia?! Where are you?" A tint of panic was evident in his voice compared to Juvia's calm one.

"In the pond, Gray-sama…" A figure with blue hair showed behind a big rock. Juvia revealed herself, trying hard to hide away the rest of her body. Her shivering voice was all the reason Gray jumped into the water.

"Gray-sama, no!"

"Juvia, what are you doing here in the freezing water! You'll get sick!" He scolded her and reached up his hand to her.

To which she refused and hid herself even more.

It was an odd behavior Juvia was showing but she needed to get out of the water.

He swam towards her. "Come on Juvia, get out of the water."

She looked away and blushed furiously. "I can't. I'm naked."

One glance was all it took for him to compete with her red face. He looked away but can't help tease her. "What are you doing here skinning dipping?"

It was actually their thing. Teasing each other when no one was looking.

Juvia shrieked. "Cana-san and Lisanna-san dared Juvia to. Before I knew it, then ran away with my bathing suit!"

Oh, so that was what Cana was hiding under the rock, eh?!

He laughed at her for falling for Cana's tricks. "How do you find the water?"

"I-It's cold. Juvia wants to get out of here." Despite the comfortable atmosphere the two of them have, the woman still wasn't making eye contact. "And stop teasing me about not having something on. You're not wearing anything either!"

"Oh shit!"

* * *

The both of them remained in silence for a moment. Gray wondered why he hasn't helped Juvia to get her clothes until now. The water mage still wasn't looking at him as she tinted her cheeks with a crimson color.

"Lisanna said you were having an underwater show for Asuka." A little talk should help lighten the mood. "I created chunks of ice to prevent the sculptures below from melting easily."

Juvia turned to face him and she scoffed. "Those aren't true. They dared me to swim here and even scared me that there's a beast living underwater."

With all the thoughts about giving her a response earlier, or at least give her hints or whatever you call that, Gray Fullbuster just thought of an idea.

With this idea in mind, the ice mage thought this was perfect timing and was looking forward to get his idea in action before the day ends.

* * *

Truth be told, she wasn't expecting this. She didn't expect to be in a cave, to be swimming in a pond, in the nude, with her beloved Gray-sama, who was also in the nude.

Juvia always thought that she would jump at him and make some babies.

Well, there goes her perverted imagination.

Yet, when this opportunity came, her shyness has won over.

She never was one to admire her own body. She doesn't like it, with her body turning into water and all. She doesn't like her skin tone either. It was too pale, thanks to the sun that was hiding from her for seventeen years.

As a result, her body stayed hidden by her own resolve.

She was glad that she could show a little skin now. She started believing in the beauty of her body during the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, then that photo shoot for Sorcerer Weekly. Over the years, she has overcome that shyness but not everytime. The last time she showed her body in a bikini was in the Naval Battle at the Grand Magic Games, where practically the whole of Fiore was watching.

But with Gray-sama, she was still acting all shy.

"Juvia," His voice snapped her out from her musings. It was too near which means—

Gray's left hand snaked its way to one of her shoulders and began massaging her there. She shivered, this time not from the cold but from the sensation this guy was giving her.

She was beginning to heat herself up and this would be embarrassing if he caught her.

"W-what is it, Gray-sama?" she asked, putting a little distance between them. But Gray was persistent and made his way towards her and cornered Juvia into place.

"We could get your clothes later. But right now," He went closer to her, his lips gainst her ear, his hands caressing her shoulders, "Right now, I'm going to introduce you to the beast that lives here."

She doesn't know if her red face could be even redder. He looked at her in the eyes before crashing his lips against hers with so much desire.

His hands made their way to her curvaceous body up until they reached her breasts, her hips and her arse.

Juvia always thought that she'd be the one initiating those moves but apparently Gray was being bold today and decided to do it herself. He was the beast, the predator of this cave and she will be forever his prey.

* * *

Eventually, after having a steamy make out session, that melted the ice in the water, Gray got Juvia's clothes and went to give them to her.

The water mage was still shy dressing in front of someone. "Gray-sama, turn around!"

"What?! It's not like I've never seen or touched it!"

They went back to the main shore to meet their friends. Fairy Tail was having a party, with drinks already distributed to everyone.

Although both of them were still blushing, Gray intertwined his fingers with hers.

A smile graced Juvia's face. It was an awkward push for them but nonetheless, it was a start.

They made their way to the Fairy crowd. Juvia can't help but steal a kiss on his cheek.

Which was not gone unnoticed by Cana and Lisanna.

"Told you," Cana said, as she gulped down a barrel of wine. "Something happened." She smirked.

Lisanna shook her head with a smile plastered on her face, evidently happy for her friend.

"I wonder how far they went."

Cana almost spat her precious alcohol.

"You're thinking of such things?"

Lisanna rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. "Come on, gray yanked off his boxers before making his way to the cave. And let's not forget about Juvia being stark naked when we left her." The youngest Strauss reasoned out.

Cana raised her brows before drinking again. "I like the way you think."

They both grinned.

"Cheers!"

* * *

Hi! This is my first entry for day one for the Gruvia week. I know, lame start but tomorrow's prompt is my favorite. I'm getting all giddy thinking about it. I was waiting for it since April 1st starting like 16 hours ago and I can't post this because I have a different timeline with most of the shippers. Seriously, I'm on the edge of my seat since I woke up and sat down in front of my laptop.

My sister was laughing at me for writing this. Seriously, she's not getting my admiration for this couple.

As of now, I'm writing the fourth installment of this one shot collection and looking forward to finish up until the seventh one this evening.

I'm sure all of us will be overwhelmed with Gruvia love through the week. Enjoy drowning with the feels!

Thank you for taking time to read. Please point out if I have any grammatical errors and gladly tell me all of them so i can edit them. If you have anything to say about my work, just leave a review and I'll gladly respond to them. :)


	2. Day Two: Unspoken

Jigsaw Puzzle

An Entry for Gruvia Week

Day Two: Unspoken

.

.

.

He was like an enigma—mysterious and hard to figure out.

He was like a puzzle—hard to solve, difficult to decipher.

It was all Juvia could think of as she was trying, desperately trying to complete the picture behind the jigsaw puzzle.

She never knew it was hard to start. One needed patience and persistence to figure out what the puzzle would like to show you. To see it beauty, you must work hard and never give up to complete the picture with every puzzle piece.

Just like loving someone.

It takes a whole lot of dedication to receive reciprocation for one's feelings. It took all of Juvia's heart to gamble in order to win his affection.

Especially if it's someone with a shattered past, a broken heart.

She also had a shattered past. Then he came and mended her heart, stitching it up so it could function again. All the shattered pieces of the past were swept away from her present so could feel again, so that she could love again.

She just needed to do the same for him.

* * *

_ First, you need to pick up a piece…_

Gray was down today. It was Ur's death anniversary and needless to say, he can still vividly remember that fateful day. He already got over the demise of his teacher but he just felt… sad. He felt sad everytime he recalled all that has happened and why everything happened. There were things that he wished he shouldn't have done but he did and things he did that he shouldn't have done.

As he swirled his drink, his mind clearly away from his body, a familiar pair of cerulean eyes were looking at him and her stare was boring, trying to read what he was thinking of.

"You seem down, Gray-sama." Juvia's voice snapped him out of his musings. It was clearly not a question; the water mage was intelligent enough to figure that out. Out of everyday she's been watching him, observing the mage from afar, Juvia knew when Gray was happy, irritated or angry. They had spent enough time with each other for her to sense something's wrong.

Gray glared at her for a while and averted his gaze somewhere else. "It's none of your damn business."

Despite his demeanor and unfriendliness that he was showing her, it doesn't scare the young lady away. Juvia knew the look on his face—the raw pain, loneliness and guilt. All of that, she knew because she experienced it at one point in her life.

She experienced pain when everyone hated her for bringing the rain.

She experienced loneliness when no one wanted to be her friend.

She experienced guilt when her former guild attacked her current home—her family.

Somehow, Juvia wanted to wash away all those negative emotions from his heart.

Gray Fullbuster was a great man. She thought so highly of him that Juvia would do everything to make him happy, to see the smile on his face, to hear his laughter. Everyday she tried something different, tried something that could brighten up his day. It wasn't much, making him laugh because of her antics. The water mage knew she should try a little harder and exert a little more effort. He was the man who cleared up the skies, the man who showed her the sun, and the man who stopped the rain.

So she always, always do her very best to make him happy every single to show her gratitude for all the things he had done for her.

The water mage let out a small sigh and told him something that could hopefully lift up his spirits.

"Juvia wouldn't pry with your affairs," she started, taking an interest in swirling the clear liquid in her own glass, "But someone told her, just recently, that if it rains and you have no umbrella, find shelter and if you still don't find any, just enjoy the feel of the rain on your skin." The water mage let out a small giggle and looked at him and continued, "Juvia wished she was given the same advice before."

The water mage took a last glance at Gray before getting up and went to the mission board to look up for a job.

Gray watched her retreating form and thought about what she said. Juvia doesn't know anything about his past, but somehow, her advice made him feel a little better.

The ice mage smiled with her statement and continued drinking down the strong liquor in the glass in front of him.

* * *

_ You try to find where it fits…_

Gray wasn't getting enough sleep and he knew it. One morning he woke up, still feeling sulky and downcast. He sat up on his bed, ruffled his black hair and picked up his discarded clothing on the floor. He made his way to his bathroom to take a quick shower and head out to the guild when he heard three, gentle knocks on his door.

The young man put on some boxers to make himself look presentable because he doesn't want someone freaking out early in the morning because he has seen naked. It wasn't like it was out of the ordinary.

With heavy but swift footsteps, he made his way to his and opened it, only to find that no one was there. He thought about someone pranking him early in the morning was not good and he was willing to punch him in the face but Gray was not in the mood for that. He was about to close his front door when he caught a glimpse of a small bottle filled with water along with a note on a blue paper.

_Gray-sama,_

_Sorry for prying. Juvia thinks you're missing your teacher so I'll give this to you._

_The water came from the ocean._

_Always remember you belong to Fairy Tail. Our guild cares for you so much._

_Love,_

_Juvia_

The gesture was simple, really. It was a small thing to do but he really appreciated it. Time and time again, he wondered what good things he has done to receive all the good things Juvia has been doing for him. Gray was no god, so he still searched the reason why the girl was raising him on a pedestal.

It was still a mystery for him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know as of the moment. It was no secret of the affection Juvia has towards him but maybe, just maybe, in time, he might acknowledge it.

Folding the letter neatly after reading it, he took the bottle inside his house and placed the content in a small basin. A smile graced his lips as he used his ice make magic to mold the ocean into a definite shape.

"There. That's way better in this shape than stuck in this bottle."

_One day, _he thought.

* * *

_ If, at first attempt you fail, you just have to try harder…_

Juvia was not a talkative person, but whenever Gray's around, she can't stop talking to him. She'd talk about simple things, from the weather, everyday happenings at the guild. It became more and more eccentric as their conversation went on. From their observation about Max and his beloved broom, Gajeel's compositions to how their mission went and how many properties did they destroy.

She liked to tell him silly things that made him cringe. All the stories about her punishments, her love charts and having a family with him, no matter how silly they were, he'd listen.

Juvia was fond of telling him how much her affection grew for him everyday, how he changed her life. She became a different person—from the gloomy Phantom girl to the bubbly Juvia Loxar of Fairy Tail. She'd tell him he has stopped the girl from grieving with the rain and how he saved her from darkness.

Every single day, at the guild, she never ran out of energy to speak with him, to tell her how she felt. He became her diary—all her secrets were safe with him.

All of this she'd say to him just to get a reaction from her beloved.

And Gray, he was a man never good with words. He doesn't know how to play with them. He was afraid of screwing things up so he chose to shut his mouth. He oftentimes answered Juvia with the rolling of his eyes, a shrug, a grunt, a sigh or even a smile on certain occasions.

Maybe in the future, he'd speak to her in a special way.

And Juvia would wait for that day.

For now, she needed to try harder to earn a greater reaction from him. Maybe a blush?

* * *

_Maybe it was the wrong piece…_

Everything became more complicated when Lyon came into the picture. Her feelings for Gray were never futile to begin with, so there was no problem there. The thing was that Lyon became an in-betweener when no one asked him to.

He was sincere, that Juvia knew for sure. What bothered her in this situation wasn't Lyon's behavior, but Gray's.

Juvia doesn't even know where he stood now. One moment he's acting indifferent in her and completely all over her and protecting her the next.

So where was Juvia in his heart.

Was it because he's starting to feel something for her or was it because of their childhood rivalry that he's doing this?

Meanwhile, there's Lyon, he was always attempting to make her smile, determined to hear her laugh and see her blush. The guy was very vocal about his feelings for Juvia. Lyon was doing his very best he can to win her heart.

A quest he can't fulfill.

This pained her. Everytime he hugged her, she could feel love, the same love she was offering Gray. She knew he wasn't the one for her. And everytime he envelope her in his embrace even more tightly, she could feel that it was the right embrace, with the wrong pair of arms.

* * *

_Maybe it was the right one all along…_

The day she knew that Gray was on the same page as her was on the final day of the Grand Magic Games. She felt it when he held her shoulder, trying to comfort her, helping her to stand up.

It gave her power to stand once again, the strength to continue the battle, the confidence that they could win. The warmth of his hand gave her all that.

He showed her he cared. He showed her that he was there for her. He showed her they can win.

All this he did with just a gesture of the hand.

Juvia cannot forget that time they shared magic for a joint attack. Despite water and ice being cool, it felt warm inside. It tickled her heart. Gray's strong grip on her hand matched the tender caress of his magic to her heart.

It was perfect.

Their gazes after they have won the games were different. There was this connection that one cannot explain. At that moment, Juvia knew there was something more.

The reason? All because they can understand each other without the use of words.

* * *

_You just have to twist it and turn it to fit and complete the puzzle…_

Their relationship stepped up on a higher scale after all these years. Both of them were aware of it. Gray never said something about it and Juvia never pressed the topic. It was enough for them as of now.

Whether he'd say something or not, Juvia will love him regardless. It's a matter of time, but she's not forcing him to do things quickly. She knew her Gray-sama. He liked to do things in his own phase.

The water mage was almost done with the puzzle, piece by piece she puts them in place correctly. She stumbled with a piece that couldn't fit the next space she's trying to fill. She tried and failed, and tried and failed.

Juvia sighed. She was about to put down the puzzle piece when a hand startled her and help her fit the puzzle piece in there. His calloused hand guided her to twist it and placed it in the right position. She offered him a smile.

Perfect.

Gray joined Juvia in admiring their work that revealed magnificent scenery. For moments, they locked gazes, satisfying the thirst they have when they're not together. Gray handed her something and she blushed. She flushed scarlet red every time he showed him his affections, no matter how simple they were. It wasn't just simple; it was their simple joys in life.

She looked at the object that was given to her by the love of her life.

Juvia, being the capable water mage that she is, knew the differences of water and where they came from. In her hand was the ocean water she has given him before, shaped as a heart and encased in a crystal box.

Gray drank in the expression on her face, the beauty of the enchanting goddess in front of him. He gave her a light kiss on the back of her hand and dragged her somewhere, leaving the puzzle of an astounding rainbow completed, without the missing pieces.

They were not lost pieces. They were always there, waiting to be picked up.

* * *

This was way better in my head. Yeah, if you noticed, I've added a hint of Max and his broom, because they are the most canon thing in the world of Fairy Tail. Seriously, they should live after the attack of the dragons and grow old together.

Special thanks to animegirl115, xXwendyXx3, ElleVipsilon, Darkhope, animatype, Duchess K, PrincessChii, Xo56oX, BonneyQ and Sarapyon for reviewing! I appreciate your feedback.

To all the silent readers, thank you! All of you are my inspiration for my very first job interview on Saturday!


	3. Day Three: AU

This one was pretty hard to write. I'm beginning to get more and more perverted everyday. Enjoy!

* * *

The Stock Room

An Entry for Gruvia Week

Day Three: AU

The sounds of the sewing machine that she was using filled the room. Juvia Loxar, together with her good friend, Lucy, worked for Fairies Dress Shop, one of the best dress shops in Magnolia. Juvia and Lucy loved making dresses and decided to do this not only as a past time, but to earn some extra money. They always make different designs and patterns whenever their schedule allowed it.

During the past few weeks, they have been real busy for an upcoming event. Their friend, Erza Scarlet was getting married to Jellal Fernandes and the redhead wanted them to make her wedding gown and all of the entourage's gowns. It was a real pressure for them at first, because they're friends with the couple and the two seamstresses don't want to disappoint them but everything was in order now. The wedding dress was already finished a week before and Erza already examined it and said that it was great, just a few things to adjust in order for the dress to cling on her body perfectly.

For now, the only thing they need to finish was the ladies' dresses. Lucy was having fun making her own dress and was now in the middle of sewing together the seams.

"I'm pretty excited for Erza's wedding. I can totally imagine the perfection of everything! I just hope Natsu won't start a ruckus like last time…" the blonde girl sighed, remembering how her boyfriend almost ruined Wendy's birthday party by playing with the candle and starting a small fire in the middle of the celebration.

Meanwhile, Juvia was making the other's dresses. She wanted to finish theirs first before she proceed in making hers. She knew her body measurements so it was just a piece of cake for her to repair hers in case something happens

They blue-haired girl giggled, recalling the commotion that Natsu had started. "Someone thought that was part of the show. Juvia remembers Erza's wrath back then." It was true; Erza almost drowned Natsu in piles and piles of her weapon collection after that incident.

The sound of a ringing phone was heard inside their workplace, Lucy stared at the screen of her phone before answering. "It's Levy-chan," she informed Juvia.

Juvia nodded to acknowledge it. She continued with her work, but not without eavesdropping a little.

"Good afternoon Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted the girl on the phone, clearly having the pleasure of talking to her. A few moments after, her expressions changed. Clearly, there was something wrong.

"Okay, thanks for informing me. I'll call him right now." Even her voice came out low.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Juvia decided to stop her work to talk to her friend. Before answering, she sighed first followed by a grunt.

"It's Natsu. Apparently, he broke down our front door. AGAIN." Irritation was evident in her voice; she was too stressed with working with their dresses and finishing her novel at the same time. "I'll call him first."

The blond dialed his number and waited for him to answer. All the time Juvia was just staring at Lucy, her mind flew away somewhere else. After what seemed like hours of waiting, the other line had finally picked up his phone.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! What's with you and your fetish for destroying things?!" Fuming with anger, the blond continued to shower her guy with profanities and threats. After several minutes of giving Natsu some talk, Lucy ended the phone call without even saying a proper goodbye.

Sighing for the nth time that day, Lucy gathered her things and put them in her bag. Turning to her friend she said with a sweet voice, "Juvia, I need to go check out how bad Natsu did it this time. I'll be back later! "

"Don't worry about me here! Don't be too harsh on Natsu when you get home!" She waved her hand as Lucy opened the door and then stopping as if she forgot to say something.

"Didn't you say Gray's gonna be back in town today?" Juvia swore Lucy sent her a devious look in the eyes that clearly meant something. The woman working with the dress smiled, averted her gaze and had a rosy tint on her cheeks.

"Yes. Juvia doesn't know if here's coming here at the shop." A shy smile adorned her face.

Lucy giggled at her reaction. Seriously, Gray and Juvia was such a cute couple. She once again reached for the knob and twisting it, turning to Juvia once again.

"Well, Say hi to him for me. Tell him that Natsu will be so dead tonight, just for his amusement. Bye Juvia! Just call me if any problems arise!"

Juvia shook her head while smiling, muttering an okay to the leaving woman. Juvia thought Natsu was going to be whipped up tonight, no matter how tough he is. Gray was surely going to get entertained when he hears the news.

From Lucy and Natsu, her mind now went to Gray. He wasn't leaving her thoughts anytime soon, well, he never left it anyway. The guy was away for some business trip regarding their glass creations and crystal statues. For three weeks, there were only phone calls and video calling. That's it. No physical contact, no touching, no nothing. And she missed it.

Juvia was envious of Natsu and Lucy right. At least both of them are spending their time with each other, no matter how gruesome it might turn out, if Lucy's menacing little plans were the basis.

The young lady let out a breath and continued working with the dress that was forgotten moments before.

* * *

Examining her work, Juvia was quite pleased with how it turned out. She knew Erza was the woman of the night of her wedding, so she made the dresses simple but definitely eye-catching.

Rising from her chair and looking for a clothes hanger to put the gown somewhere undisturbed, Juvia heard the door opened and assumed it was Lucy, who just came back from torturing Natsu.

"Hey," When the girl heard at the male voice, her heart skipped a beat. She turned around to see the man she was dying to see for weeks!

"Gray-sama!" she jumped at him, openly showing him how much she missed him.

"I'm glad someone missed me in those three weeks that I'm gone."

"You should have called Juvia first before you went here!" Despite the other meaning of her words, she was delighted to see Gray visit him here.

The young man smirked and ruffled her hands, disheveling her locks. "I wanted to surprise you."

He rarely showed his romantic side, but when he's with her, the amorous personality was all for her to see.

He reached out his hand to touch her face and slowly inched his face towards hers.

"You're alone?"

"Natsu-san has broken their door again. Lucy went out to check on it." Her hands snaked around his neck and leaned to him even more.

Gray smirked and shook his head. Honestly, when will his friend ever learn?

Throughout their moment of physical contact, Gray's hands traveled down her hips and held her in place. He was dying to feel the warmth of her skin against his. Every part of his being was pretty much craving for her.

And he needed to satisfy his cravings right now.

The look on her face and her sun dress that clung dangerously on her body like second skin wasn't enough.

Gray had been away for three weeks and he missed his girl and maybe needed to be affectionate right now. He dared kiss her neck, nipping at it until Gray earned his prize in the form of her moan.

Juvia put her hands over his chest and put some distance between them.

"Not here, Gray-sama…" As much as she loved what's he's doing to her, someone—a customer, a friend or Lucy might come barging in the door and it's not a good sight seeing two horny people doing something in front of you.

"Come on, no one's here but us," He leaned in again to kiss her exposed shoulders and began caressing her thigh under her dress.

A small shriek came out from her lips. It sounded childish, but to Gray's ears, it so fucking sexy. While his girlfriend was dazed because of his actions, he gently pushed her towards the stockroom, where all the dresses that were already made were there.

Right after he opened the door, they lied down on the floor, kissing with everything they've got, like there's no tomorrow. Gray began lifting up her dress, whilst caressing her arms, down to her waist until he came across her beautiful, creamy thighs.

Juvia's face was flaming red with every touch of this guy. Everytime his lips left a place, her hot skin was being damped with his kisses. Sweat trickled down their bodies as they continued to make out.

She tugged his shirt, thinking hazily that it would just be fair for him to take it off. He started licking her thighs and hiking up her dress even more. With all these things that he was doing to her, Juvia swore she's going to faint from the pleasure Gray was giving her right now.

She closed her eyes, drinking in the desire he was making her feel. The lady felt him hovering over her and she felt him tugging down her underwear. When she moaned and opened her eyes, she saw his face, and felt all the loving he was sure to give her any moment now.

Gray kissed her deeply once again, his tongue entering her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her it as she battled with his for dominance.

Juvia was so close to crying because of the overwhelming lust she was feeling. Gray was pulling down the back zipper of her dress when they heard the door of the workplace open.

"Juvia?" A feminine voice was outside the room.

She groaned. "Lucy said she would come back a little later this afternoon." She whispered to her companion in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Gray gritted his teeth.

Juvia scoffed at him. "Gray-sama, you're being pushy about doing it here!"

"Juvia? Are you in the stock room?"

Both their eyes widened. No matter how open their relationship was for everybody to pry on, Juvia was not going to let Lucy see their disheveled, almost naked, ready-to-have-sex forms.

"J-Juvia's here, Lucy! I'm just trying to fit on my dress!" She lied.

Gray found a perfect opportunity to tease this lovely lady in front of him. His hands traveled down her chest and groped her left breast.

To which Juvia gasped to.

The blonde outside the door heard her gasp and began worrying about her.

"Juvia, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am! I'm just trying to fit myself in the gown! Juvia think she has gained weight that's why she can't fit in the dress." The girl from the other side answered.

Juvia tried to swat away his hand but he seemed like he's enjoying this. He continued touching her chest while he sucked her neck. She held his hand and tried her hardest to stop him, mouthing the words _'stop it'_ and _'later'_.

Unfortunately for her, Gray was too lost in his desires to heed her request. He mouthed a solid _'no'_ and continued feeling her up and bit down her neck.

Juvia bit her lip to suppress a moan. If they're not careful, Lucy will surely catch them.

"Juvia, Do you need help before I go? I'll just finish my dress at home. I tied Natsu on the table and I'm going to watch him while doing my work." Her friend was sweet, but she needed to go through this alone.

"It's alright! Juvia thinks you should go now L-Lucy! Natsu-san might find a way to release himself and might ruin your back door next." It was getting harder for Juvia to speak because of the immense pleasure that she hated to hold back.

"Oh, alright. Goodbye then."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Juvia, are you su—"

"J-Juvia's fine! It's just a little hot in our stock room! I'll get out after I check all the dresses here!"

Lucy sighed. Her friend was being stubborn again. She was acting weird and all. She was not like that when she left her a while back.

_Hmmm. Maybe she received a message from Gray._

Yup. That might be it. _Or maybe she's fitting her dress because Gray just got back from his trip._

Another possibility.

She sighed again. There should be a law about how many sighs a person can do in one day.

Maybe she was just overthinking things.

"Bye. See you tomorrow then."

The door clicked signaling that Lucy was out of the other side of the side.

Juvia glared at Gray, red in the face and lips puckered because of so much kissing.

"Is Gray-sama trying to get us caught?"

He smirked at her. "Don't you get excited with the thought of being caught?"

She became tomato-faced.

"G-Gray-sama! I am not an exhibitionist!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just continue what we're doing…" He kissed her on the lips, so full of desire, ready to get it on.

Juvia couldn't deny his request. She herself was feeling lustful after weeks of being apart from him.

She pushed her so that he was lying on the floor, let her hands travel his chest, his abs and everything below his abdomen. Gray grunted at Juvia's bold moves.

"Getting even?" He grinned at her, tickled by her blue locks while she's working magic on him.

He swore he saw something glint in her darkened gaze on him.

"You've had your fun. Let Juvia have hers."

* * *

On her way home, Lucy remembered that Juvia said she liked making her gown last.

Her eyes widened.

_M-Maybe Gray made his visit in the dress shop just... now?_

* * *

Hello everyone! The original version of this was Gray offering Juvia to get her measurements. I just altered some things for a bit.

Special thanks to PrincessChii, animegirl115, Sarapyon, monkeyrawr and WiseLoad43 for reviewing the second chapter!

Thank you guys for reading!


	4. Day Four: Teamwork

Additional Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Please don't sue me! =)

* * *

Harmony

An Entry for Gruvia Week

Day Four: Teamwork

.

.

.

Gray groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. He tried to press the keys of the piano right but he just doesn't get it.

Stupid Gajeel who challenged every male to make a song.

Come to think of it, why did everybody agree when clearly, most of them have no knowledge in music?

He didn't even know why he chose the piano to play a song with. All of them were going to strum their guitars and Gray was stuck here, in the music room in their guild (which he didn't know about until last week), desperately trying to play the unfinished melody.

"Those tunes you're making… They're nice, Gray-sama." A feminine voice filled the room.

Gray turned around and saw the owner of the voice. "Juvia?"

The woman smiled at him. "Hi. Juvia just got from a mission and heard about Gajeel-kun's idea."

Well, this was embarrassing. It was just his luck that Juvia had to witness him in a situation he's not so proud about.

"I… I can't finish this."

His cheeks were burning. He never was one to give up but he really can't finish this.

Juvia looked at him and raised her eyebrows. She smirked at him, a move she rarely did.

"If you're going to give up easily, Juvia presumes you're not my Gray-sama of Fairy Tail."

He smiled. She was right.

And so he tried again.

"May I help you? I can play the piano." Without waiting for his confirmation, she sat down beside him and looked at the unfinished composition in front of them.

She started hitting the keys.

Juvia was very familiar with the instrument. As a child with no one to play with, she often locked herself up in her room making teru teru bozu dolls or just played the piano by herself.

Her hands were graceful as she touched the keys, playing the notes that Gray had struggled to make.

"It's cute." She giggled. It can be seen from Juvia's face that she was enjoying what they were doing.

"Let me help you finish this." With pleading eyes, she turned to Gray who was looking at her too, and then shook his head.

"That will be cheating." He snatched the piece of paper away from her hand and scribbled some more.

"Please Gray-sama? Juvia won't tell Gajeel-kun about it! And besides Juvia plays the piano better than you." The water mage leaned her head on his shoulders while teasing him.

The young man glared at her and began to think. It's true that she played the piano really well. He had known that when Juvia performed with Gajeel one night during Levy's birthday at the guild. Oh damn, she was good.

Truth be told, he never denied her help. When they work together, the results were pretty much above their expectations. Gray worked well with everybody, but Juvia, in his opinion, was one of the best partners he's ever had. And hopefully, they could work this song out too.

"Fine," He would accomplish nothing without her help anyway. "But sing with me during the performance night." Looking away, he tried hard to hide his shame from the girl that was clearly making fun of his miserable situation right now.

"Juvia would love that, Gray-sama! We'll make a love song!" Needless to say, hearts flew all over the room.

"That is not what I intend to write!"

* * *

After playing with tunes and lots and lots of papers wasted because of so much scribbled words, Gray and Juvia finally, after two days, finished their song. They were both satisfied with the results, much like how they were always pleased with the battle strategies they came up with everytime they went on a mission together.

The song they made sounded good. If Gray hadn't accepted her help, like he usually did, he was sure he was so screwed that everybody would be laughing about it and he'd never hear the end of it.

After their final practice before the performance (Gajeel arranged everything to make sure that the competition was going to happen), Gray stood behind Juvia while she was in front of the piano, playing the melody they made together. He placed his hands over her shoulders and the Fairy turned to faced him.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you something."

"A date outside the guild would do." Turning her body to face the piano again, Juvia played the song they were going to sing, acting nonchalantly about what she said.

However, Gray flushed like there was no tomorrow. "Hey, woman! That's going too fast for two people who just wrote a song! "

Juvia giggled heartily and the two mages both noticed that the door was opened quickly by a guy, whom they believe was Gajeel.

"Oi, Stripper, can't do it without help from Rain Woman?" The dragon slayer mocked the ice mage as Gray rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, rustyboy, I saw Levy scribbling some lyrics while you two were sitting together."

This caught Gajeel off guard. "That's because Juvia picked you rather than helping me out."

Gray smirked as he looked at Juvia. "Really?!"

"You seem to have a hard time with your composition. And besides, Levy-san's better with words than Gajeel-kun is." She was blushing really hard right now.

Gray laughed loudly. He remembered his 'shoo bee doo bap' lyrics.

Yes, Gajeel wasn't exactly the lyrical type. And the two idiots were making fun of him.

"The performance will start in a few minutes. You're up first. And fuck you for making fun of me." He slammed the door and it was a miracle that it wasn't broken.

Gray shook his head before offering Juvia his hand. "Let's go."

She took his hand and tilted her head. "Gray-sama, about the date…"

"Couldn't you think of something else to do?!"

* * *

All the lights were off except the ones on the stage. Everyone's eyes were fixated there, waiting for the first performer to sing their song.

Suddenly, the sound of the piano filled the room. Everyone clapped their hands with the start of the show and were thrilled to watch it all throughout the end.

The sound of a sweet voice of the girl rang their ears.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

The water mage continued to play the piano and it was at that time that Gray showed himself from the shadows. He began to sing his part.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start…_

Through the last part of his solo, Gray sat next to Juvia and started to play the piano with her.

_And...  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

They continued to sing their parts while still playing the instrument, lost in the feeling of music.

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And..._

_Life is a road_  
_And I want to keep going_  
_Love is a river_  
_I wanna keep flowing_  
_Life is a road_  
_Now and forever_  
_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

Gray and Juvia sang their hearts out and they didn't notice their guild mates clapping their hands in time with the melody.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And...  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

Everyone was cheering for the two mages at the stage. They smiled at each other, once again proving that their efforts, when combined, could create something beautiful like the song they just made.

As they made their exit through the back stage, with Juvia giggling and Gray smirking, the girl tapped his shoulder and asked her something.

"Gray-sama! You promised a date with me!"

"I didn't agree on anything like that!"

"But Gray-sama still owes me something…"

"Fine. Let's eat Caramade Franks tomorrow."

* * *

Hi! I got caught up with things again. There's so many companies calling me and asking me for an exam and interview and I'm just like, "But it's Gruvia week!" And then I realized I'm the one looking for a job so I shouldn't be complaining. I'm lucky that they're calling.

Well, this was the one I came up with for the teamwork prompt. I tried a lot of plots, but it didn't turn out well.

Anyway, thank you for reading! The song I used for this fic is called At the Beginning, by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from the animated movie Anastasia. Check it out if you feel like it!

Special thanks to underwaterlights, Darkhope, Yumeko nee, Sarapyon, PrincessChii, Cat Goliath, Bored Konoha Kunoichi and YamixTeaLover for reviewing the last chapter.

And of course, all of you who are silently reading this story. Thank you! You always make my day!

Until tomorrow. =)


	5. Day Five: Touch

Nope. Definitely not pervy. Sorry!

* * *

Just One Touch

An Entry for Gruvia Week

Day Five: Touch

Gray opened his eyes and found himself sitting on a bar stool in the guild. It felt strange, though everything just seemed normal. All he can remember before waking up was that he was with Juvia, eating some sort of cookies; some strange light illuminated them and poof! He was here.

So where was Juvia? She's not going to leave his side that fast. Gray figured that it was only appropriate to ask Mira where she is because she's there most of the time and she probably knew where the water mage was.

"Hey Mira, have you seen Juvia?" Gray asked her, really curious where could Juvia be.

The take-over mage gave him a quizzical look. Confused, she asked something that made Gray eyes widened in horror.

"Gray, I don't know any Juvia in the guild."

* * *

Gray and Juvia we're going home from their mission and decided to stop for a while in a town to have some dinner. It was a holiday, and many people were dining from restaurant to restaurant that both the Fairy Tail mages hadn't got a place to eat. So they just ordered some cookies from a nearby bakery and decided to eat them while they're exploring the town.

Both of them stopped to sit on the bench beside a deep well to take a break from walking and ate their cookies.

"Look at the sky Gray-sama, isn't it beautiful?" She said while munching on her cookies.

Gray looked up. Indeed, it was breathtaking. The celestial bodies were living in harmony in the night sky.

"I wonder where Aquarius-san and Loke-san are?"

"They're just there. At least Aquarius and her boyfriend, that is. Loke might be roaming around flirting with every known female celestial spirit." He knew his friend well. Loke can't live a spirit day without seducing women.

Juvia was eating her cookies when Gray muttered a slight curse that earned him a confused look from the girl.

"What is it, Gray-sama?"

"Why the hell do these cookies have papers inside them?!" He spat them out, almost chewing the piece of paper in his mouth.

The water mage giggled. She always giggled and Gray found it amusing when she giggled. Her almost invisible dimples were showing. After she toned down her burst of small laughter, Juvia stopped eating and faced him.

"Gray-sama, those are fortune cookies. Have you tried them before?" A little information might be of help for the ice mage.

"No, I just ate one tonight. Why the hell do they have tiny pieces of papers inside the cookies anyway? I almost got choked!"

"Well, they are called fortune cookies for a reason. There is a message written in the piece of paper you spit out. Give it a try and read it Gray-sama." Encouraging her partner, Juvia pointed the forgotten piece of paper on the ground.

He picked up the piece of paper hesitantly. He wasn't one to believe in fortunes and the like but it was worth giving it a try. Gray opened the paper and read it aloud for Juvia to hear.

"Make them remember the first time you met."

Well, that was weird.

"Fortune cookies sometimes have weird statements in them, Gray-sama…" He was startled by her answer, so he thought that he might have voiced out what was on his mind a while ago.

She gave him a big grin that made her cheeks puffy and redder. "You should try another one."

For a while he hesitated taking her offer but he realized he was still hungry from all the walking they have done so he might as well get another bite. He got another cookie in his mouth and pulled out the piece of paper in it.

While chewing his food, Gray unfolded the paper and started to read it silently. Juvia, wanting to know what was written in the paper, leaned in and read it herself.

"Be careful what you wish for." They looked at each other's eyes and then laughed.

"I told you they were always weird!" She said, looking up at the sky one again to check out the stars.

They sat there in comfortable silence, star gazing as the night fell deeper.

"Gray-sama?"

"Hmmm?"

"What would you wish for?" She asked him, not tearing her gaze from the phenomenon above her.

She had Gray thinking for a moment.

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary, I just want to have a peaceful life."

It was then that a star came falling down from heaven and the deep well beside where they sat started illuminating some light.

Gray and Juvia went to check it out.

They were consumed by the light and they disappeared from the vicinity.

There was something that was engraved on the small plaque on the well.

"Here is the gate where your wish comes true when a falling star is in front of you."

* * *

"What do you mean there's no Juvia in this guild?!" If this was a prank, this was fairly exaggerated.

Mira tried to argue. "Gray, there's no Juvia in the guild! Go ask them if they know any Juvia."

Gray turned around to see almost everybody looking at him. Most of them were confused by his actions, judging by the look on their faces.

"Well?" He was getting irritated by the way things were going.

All of them shook their heads.

Gray again, tried to convince them that Juvia was a member of this guild.

"Don't you remember her? She's that girl from Phantom Lord that joined Fairy Tail after they've disbanded!" It was ridiculous that he has to remind them a fact that they already knew.

They continued to give him a perplexed look.

He went on with his argument. "Come on guys, I fought her there when the guild captured Lucy. She was part of the element four!"

Now that perked up the interest of Erza.

"Gray," The Titania started, "I fought side by side you and Natsu. As far as I can remember, there wasn't any Juvia that showed up that day. We actually fought just three out of four of their team."

Now Gray was confused. "Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that she wasn't there when we went at Phantom's guild base and fought them?"

Erza only offered him a nod. This was such a strange behavior from her friend.

For a moment Gray stopped talking and tried to find anything useful that could help him figure out why was this happening. He looked at Lucy and a thought occurred to him.

"Who captured you that day?" He just wanted to know. He knew Juvia was the one who enclosed Lucy in a water lock. The stellar spirit mage told him that before.

"He was a man with green hair and had an odd way of speaking. He uses some kind of earth magic, I believe." She was trying to rake the information in her mind, giving the most accurate answer she could offer.

So, they all forgot her presence in the guild. Maybe they were out of their minds.

Maybe he was the crazy, but that didn't stop him from looking for their resident water mage.

Without another word, he headed out of the guild, with his resolve to bring Juvia back.

* * *

The first time that came to his mind was that Juvia like the sea. She went there whenever she was sad. Gray knew this and he accompanied Juvia one time when she just wanted to have her piece of mind. Her favorite place in the shore was the cliff she often used as a dive board whenever she felt like being one with water.

He guessed she might be there.

And so he went there and checked if she was by the sea.

And it was slightly drizzling. He guessed right.

Gray saw a girl with a pink parasol in her hands, protecting her from cries of the sky. She had a blue coat on and she had those curly ends on her blue hair.

Without thinking, he called her name.

"Oi, Juvia!" His feet moved toward her and she looked at him, puzzled.

She had her fighting stance that made Gray stop.

"Who are you and how do you know Juvia?" she said with a straight face.

She had those cold eyes, as if life was sucked out of them. They were different from the bright orbs he was used to see everyday at the guild.

"Hey, I know this is weird but believe me, we have met before." He started, wanting to convince her about some things.

She had the blush on her face and Gray thought he was having an effect on her like that first time they've met.

She looked away, her blush getting redder and redder by the second.

"W-why are you stripping in front of Juvia?"

There it was again. No shirt, no pants, just the boxers. Not that it mattered anyway.

"You were from Phantom Lord and I'm from Fairy Tail. We fought when your team was trying to activate the Abyss Break. Don't you remember me?" He was going on and on about their fight before but the water mage stared blankly at him.

"Juvia was not there when our guilds fought. She was on a mission back then."

And that explains everything. Juvia was not there when everything happened.

Gray pondered with his thoughts, not noticing that she was walking away from him.

"Juvia's sorry, but she really doesn't know you."

* * *

Gray tried to reason with himself. He was sure he fought her; otherwise he wouldn't be arguing with everyone that she was a member of Fairy Tail it was just… strange that she told him that she wasn't there.

And to say their last encounter was they were eating cookies together and then asking him what his wish could be and then—

Oh, that was it! That well was evil! He was going to make sure it will be frozen by the time he saw that again.

It had something to do with the well. He was sure of that.

And oh, those fortune cookies. They were evil too. What was the last fortune he read that time?

_"Be careful what you wish for."_

He was thinking and thinking, that his head ached already. What did he just say when Juvia asked her what would he wish for?

_"Well, nothing out of the ordinary, I just want to have a peaceful life."_

If that stupid well thought that he's going to have a peaceful life without Juvia, well it's wrong.

Peacefulness wasn't attained when a person just go missing in one's life just like that. If anything, he would be haunted for the rest of his life.

So what was the solution in his current dilemma? Somehow Gray couldn't grasp a plausible answer. How would he make Juvia remember him and Fairy Tail if she wasn't there during their clash?

The ice mage groaned. It was harder than he thought. At least Lyon hadn't joined the picture yet.

He was sure if the cookie gave them this problem, the answer was there too.

And his mind flew to the first one he accidentally chewed.

_"Make them remember the first time you met."_

The first time they met? The first time they met, he was astonished with her antics, admitting defeat then attacking him when he was caught off-guard. The first time they met, she was horrified with his stripping habit (although he thought she enjoyed the first time she saw his body).

What else did they do during that first encounter?

They fought. It was not an option to do. She couldn't even remember him and he would start a fight? That would be wrong. It might scare her off, although she was never one to back out of a battle.

As he lied on the bed, a thought occurred to him.

Yes, he was going to do that tomorrow. It might work.

_I'll make everyone remember you. _He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He was at the cliff, waiting for Juvia's arrival. He just needed to feel the light drizzle on his skin to know she was already there. The waves of the sea under him were mesmerizing and they reminded him of her curled hair. He wasn't used to seeing her hair like that when she changed her hairstyle before the Grand Magic Games started. Either way she looked cute.

He realized his life wouldn't be the same without her crazy antics and her mere presence beside him.

As the soft shower of rain pelted his skin, he knew she was there. Gray was going to talk to her again and this time, she had no choice but to remember him.

"You're here again? What do you want with Juvia anyways?"

It was weird that she hadn't uttered a single word about all the fantasies she had with him.

Gray walked towards her with a determined expression on his face.

"I want you to be part of my life again." He said straight forwardly.

Juvia thought he was giving her some innuendo as a deep scarlet hue spread across her face.

"J-Juvia hasn't even been part of your life before!" She walked towards edge of the cliff, clearly confused as to what the man in front of her was trying to say.

With great concentration, Gray released his magic to freeze the drizzle around them. Drop by drop, they became frozen, hitting the surface with soft noises.

Juvia was astounded with what has happened. This man… He stopped the rain that followed her everyday.

She dropped to her knees and her eyes began to water. "T-thank you…" Juvia let her umbrella out of her grasp and dried her eyes to face the ice mage and gave him a smile.

Now, that was the Juvia he was so fond of looking at.

Gray tried to comfort her and was about to touch her right shoulder but it was then that she lifted herself up from her position and his hand rested of her on her right breast. They made eye contact before both of them started to blush furiously.

Juvia motioned herself backwards, forgetting that she was at the edge of the cliff. She was going to fall off unprepared.

A hand grabbed her in time to save her from falling.

"Don't you ever let go!" The guy screamed, dazing Juvia with his words.

Just a single contact. It all took a touch of his hand to make everything normal again.

"Haven't I told you that I'm never letting go, Gray-sama?" She smiled at him, her sweet sweet smile that he thought he was never going to see again.

Before Gray could even pull her up, they were blinded once again by the light that consumed them before.

* * *

When Gray opened his eyes, they were in front of the well again. The light coming from it was slowly diminishing, until it was dark again. He looked at his side to see Juvia, as stunned as he his and his eyes travelled further down to where their hands were connected.

She looked at him and smiled wearily.

"Gray-sama, what just happened?"

He didn't know if she saw what he saw but he wasn't in the mood to talk about that. Gray tugged her hand, wanting to leave the place.

"Let's go." Silently, he made her lead the way, confusing the water mage.

Juvia didn't notice Gray had frozen the well.

But she was sure he was still holding her hand, fingers intertwined as they made their way out of the town, finding the train station to head back to Magnolia.

* * *

Sorry if this was a bit late. I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm editing the next one right now. Just wait for it a little later. =)

The touch thing to make her remember him was inspired by a scene in Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time.

Special thanks to Bored Konoha Kunoichi, Pinky Berry, animegirl115, Cat Goliath, PrincessChii, Sarapyon and YamixTeaLover for reviewing last chapter!

Thank you for reading!


	6. Day Six: Pain

Caught

An Entry for Gruvia Week

Day Six: Pain

.

.

.

There was something going on with Gray and Juvia.

Erza Scarlet knew, but the overly-secretive couple wasn't open about it.

It surprised her that Juvia, the one she knew to be very vocal about her feelings and openly affectionate towards her long-time friend, wasn't talking about anything. The water mage always talked to her when they were having their leisure time in Fairy Hills or everytime they were having sleepovers at each other's dorms. She talked about him most of the time, their everyday interactions, their missions and even Juvia's fantasies that left her cheeks burning.

Judging from her observations, their relationship stepped up a notch higher than before. Gray and Juvia were always on missions together right now, and the guy was most of the time absent during their team missions. They had been spending more time together, in the guild and out. Damn, she even saw Juvia exiting Gray's house one time! There was something going on between them, that she was sure of.

So why the hell don't they announce it for everyone to know?

Titania knew that privacy was important in a relationship, but to keep it hidden? It was insulting, especially for Juvia.

She knew that Gray wasn't at all very confident when dealing with exposing his feelings to others, kind of opposite of him not minding other people looking at his… bare assets. She can't argue with that, she, too, was scared to show everyone what she felt and why she felt it, because felt unprotected and vulnerable with the thought of them knowing her weakness. Erza was happy that she overcame that phase where she felt afraid about showing her feelings and tears. She was even happier when she saw that one of her dear friends trusted his heart to someone else.

But Gray needed to understand that no matter how he made Juvia agree with this hiding-their-relationship-or-whatever-it-is thing, he was being unfair to the girl.

Erza shook her head while eating her strawberry cake. She was definitely going to talk to them. Maybe some other time when she was really sure that they were hiding something. Or maybe after their mission that the master had assigned them to? Yeah that would be good.

For now, she would be enjoying her strawberry cake. It was relaxing to know that at the very least, Gray and Natsu weren't here to bother her and start a fight with each other.

* * *

Their travel was long and tiring, and both Gray and Juvia decided to just go straight to the ice mage's house instead of going straight to the guild base. The woman was no stranger in his house; one in a while she would go and sleep there, careful not to be caught by any of their friends.

She was in a relationship with Gray and she hadn't uttered a single word about it. She respected her boyfriend's reasons for hiding what they have. If they ever tell their friends about this, they should both agree on it and prepare for that moment. So no matter how much Juvia wanted to tell the world that Gray had already reciprocated her feelings, she had to take caution and consider her lover's opinion about it.

As she walked in the living room and placing her bag on the sofa, Juvia had already sat down comfortably on the soft couch, finally relaxing her muscles after a week of work. She closed her eyes and leaned backwards, releasing a breath that signaled she wanted to sleep.

On the opposite couch sat Gray, clad only in his boxers since he had taken off most of his clothing outside his door. He changed his position and lied, supporting his head with his left hand and looking at the goddess in front of him. The look on her face, serene and calm, was also fucking sexy that Gray couldn't contain himself. They were both drowsy and exhausted but the sight on front of him was inviting and seducing.

With silent footsteps he walked towards Juvia and sat beside her. The girl still had her eyes closed but when she felt his arms snaked around her waist and his soft lips gently brushed her cheek; she shot her orbs open and looked at him. Gray surprised her by kissing her forcefully, igniting the sensation of desire between them.

She moaned and groaned when his tongue entered her mouth and for some time she was lost in what they're doing, until a strange feeling of being watched from outside stopped her from kissing Gray.

Pulling back and startling the man, she looked outside the window to check if somebody was indeed observing them. She saw none although the feeling was still with her.

Gray was baffled with her actions. One minute they were making out and then she suddenly dismissed the contact.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, noticing that she kept on looking outside his window.

She faced him with a puzzled look herself. "I think someone's watching us."

"Maybe that's just your imagination." Honestly, they were both tired and Juvia must have had oversensitive sensations right now that led her to a conclusion that they're being watched.

"Gray-sama, I've been stalking you before. I know the feeling of being watched. You should have sensed it too." She was stressing herself out with the whole situation.

He, too was as anxious out as she was. "Look Juvia, no one's outside. Don't overthink things."

"But what if someone's outside and they saw me here, saw us making out?" Panic was evident in Juvia's voice and Gray can't help but to worry too.

No, not about concealing their relationship thing. Gray was quite sure that his girlfriend was stressed and overwhelmed with their whole arrangement. The toll of hiding their relationship from their friends was consuming her already and he was somehow guilty about it. He should be the one panicking about being found out kissing someone without officially telling their friends that they were dating.

Despite his crazy proposal to just keep it to themselves until they were ready to tell everyone, she agreed. She was always so understanding with what's he was feeling and his very grateful for that.

He was very thankful to have a woman like her.

And he's beginning to think he was an asshole for trying to hide a relationship with such a charming and wonderful lady who loved him with all her heart.

Maybe it was time for them to come out.

"Don't worry about it anymore. Let's just sleep, okay? Tomorrow all of your fears will be gone." He kissed her cheek and held her hand, pulling her up with him and leading the way to the bedroom.

They slept the night away, with Juvia letting go of all her worries and Gray preparing to finally introduce her as his lover at the guild.

* * *

The sleeping couple was woken up by a loud bang at the door. They quickly got up and dressed and made their way to where the door was.

Gray opened the door and the first thing he saw was a sword pointing at him.

"E-Erza! What the Hell?!" He was shocked that the Titania was at his door and pointing that deadly weapon straight on his throat. Was she having her PMS or something?

"You," She pointed her sword towards Gray for a moment before pointing it to Juvia who seemed to cower in fear, "and you! Are you two going out?"

Juvia looked at Gray for a moment and Gray caught her gaze.

"No."

"Yes."

Wait, what?

They exchange glances again, slightly confused with each other's answers.

"Juvia, I thought I said all your fears will be gone today." He gave her a stern look and facing Erza once again.

"Yes, w—"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING IT FROM EVERYONE?!" Her voice bellowed around the whole house.

Gray was sure his neighbors could fairly hear the yells of this woman. He was getting sweaty. He knew Erza was somehow impatiently when searching for answers and he doesn't know what answer he would give.

True to his words, Erza began slashing her sword, attacking Gray in every direction he went. He was running across the room with Juvia trying to make Erza stop.

"Erza-san please, let us explain!"

"Erza, calm down and let me finish!"

For a moment she stopped, listening to Juvia's words. She gave her a demanding look.

"Why have you agreed to this arrangement?" She asked, clearly not as commanding as she had been with the man.

"Erza-san, Gray-sama's not ready to tell everybody that we're, um, going out," Juvia was nervous when Erza was acting this way and her authority was simply terrifying. "If would be unfair for him if Juvia would confess to the whole world while he's not prepared for anything."

Gray had to butt in and defend himself. "Hey, I was going to introduce her as my girlfriend in the guild today—"

Erza pointed the sword to his throat even closer, indicating that she wasn't pleased when he joined in their conversation.

"But Juvia, isn't it insulting to you that she's hiding you as his girlfriend?" She tried to reason out.

"He's not hiding me, he's hiding what we're sharing. The thought of being teased by our friends didn't appeal to him very well." Juvia countered. She appreciated all the efforts Erza was trying to do to make Gray stand up hi girl and be a man but Juvia thought that this was going a little too overboard.

Gray talked again, wishing that he would not be cut off by the scarlet haired mage.

"You know what? You're right, I shouldn't have hidden our relationship. I'm not gonna argue with you that I've been a total asshole about the whole situation, but," He took a deep breath before continuing his monologue, "Juvia loves me and I love her. And if people have mutual feelings, they shouldn't be afraid to show it. we'll be honest from now on."

Erza smiled inwardly before dropping her sword to her side and placed it into the scabbard.

"Alright." She said, her intentions were heard and her questions were answered.

Gray and Juvia cautiously exchanged glances.

"Alright?"

"Yes, alright. Gray, could I have a minute please? I need to tell you something."

Step by step, he inched closer to his friend. When he was close enough, she strangled him by one arm and whispered,

"You hurt her and the last thing you'll see is me wearing my Nakagami armor." She punched his gut and Gray groaned loudly, enough for Juvia to rush towards him.

"Are you alright, Gray-sama?" She came to his aid, just like she always did.

"Of course. Just a punch." He smiled at her but his abdomen hurt when it made contact with Erza's fist. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Well, it was a punch from Erza-san." Juvia teased, not minding the presence of the other lady in the house.

"Fine, it hurts." She giggled and he grimaced when she accidentally touched the part where Erza punched him.

"Ow!"

"Juvia's sorry!"

Erza watched the scene and was amused with the thought of them cuddling and joking and caring for each other. The guild would be roaring in cheers later in the day.

Now there's one more thing she needed to ask. Normally, she wouldn't pry but, for the love of strawberry cake, she wanted to know!

"Did you guys have sex already?"

"Yes."

"No!"

Gray looked at Juvia, horrified.

"What? I thought Gray-sama said we should be honest from now on?"

* * *

Whoopsie. OOC Erza. Probably the pain here was Erza's punch. Sorry. =)

I've had a lot of ideas for this prompt but I couldn't grasp them. One was supposed to be tackling about Juvia's supposed masochism fetish. Maybe someday I'll write that.

Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter!

I would also like to thank all the silent readers of this chapter.

Take care everyone! =)


	7. Day Seven: Blush

Fifty Shades of Red

An Entry for Gruvia Week

Day Seven: Blush

.

.

.

The redness of her blushes was different with every situations they've had.

Juvia's blush was coral pink whenever she saw him enter the guild. Gray found it cute that it was an innocent blush, a blush that said she was happy to see him. He was somehow fond of this color across her cheeks. It was a daily color that could be seen on her face, especially when her 'Gray-sama Radar' was on.

_ She was waiting impatiently at the guild, waiting for the love of her life to arrive. Her eyes were watching the door to open anytime now. The door creaked open and revealed Gray Fullbuster, his hair messy and his eyes mesmerizing. The young man's sweat was dripping on his chest and Juvia was sitting there dreamily._

_ Gray sat at his usual spot in the guild and ordered his usual drinks. He looked at his left and saw Juvia eyeing him, clearly enchanted by his presence. He found her quite alluring with that red face she had._

_ "Hi." He greeted her with a small smile. It was still early and he was still a good mood without Natsu around._

_ The girl could only faint with that simple acknowledgement he gave her._

* * *

It may sometimes be amaranth when she finished crying when he and his team just arrived from a dangerous mission and he went home injured. Whether Gray acquired simple wounds like scratches and bruises or to the more dangerous ones like broken arms or legs, she would shed tears for him. The ice mage was inwardly feeling delight that someone was awful for him everytime he got hurt. It just showed how the water mage cared for him so much.

_"Juvia, it's just a small cut. Stop overreacting." Sometimes, he just didn't get this girl. Crying over a wound wouldn't heal it._

_ The woman wiped her tears from her eyes and sniffed. "But Gray-sama is hurt! And Juvia's not there to help him!" She continued to whimper and Gray just rolled his eyes._

_ "Juvia," He placed his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "You trust me, right?"_

_ The water mage nodded while breathed out._

_ "Then don't go crying with a simple wound like this. Believe me, I've handled worse."_

_ She began to smile and dried her tears; the redness of her face from her crying was still evident in her face._

_ "Yes, yes." She chanted. "Juvia trusts Gray-sama."_

* * *

When the overly emotional Juvia was thinking about his fantasies with him, her cheeks were as bright as crimson, almost rivaling the red hair of Erza. Of course he too would have a dark hue of red all over his face and extended to his ears, with all the implications of all she's saying, from her peculiar fetishes to her very awkward description of his naked body. The thought of somebody fantasizing him was horrifying but he would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention.

_Juvia was having her daily imaginations about her and her Gray-sama. _

_ "And then Juvia is tied to the bed and her eyes were blindfolded… Gray-sama is behind me giving me my punishment, spanking my bu—"_

_ "DAMMIT WOMAN! STOP THAT! IT'S EMBARRASSING!" All of his blood seemed to rush all over his face and made him dizzy. Every single guildmate of his was laughing at him and yelling cat calls._

_ "I never knew you were into those things, Gray!" A drunk Macao shouted, drinking the beer in his mug._

_ Juvia seemed to like all those attention about her hobbies._

_ Gray could only groan and start a fight._

* * *

Her face becomes vermilion whenever they teased each other. Side by side at the guild bar, they often exchanged silly things that make her flushed. The silly things she told him made him embarrassed too. It was their usual routine at the guild and he enjoyed those little moments with despite her annoying whining sometimes.

_"Gray-sama, you've lost your clothes again!" She covered her eyes with her hand, putting enough space between her fingers to peek at the sight in front of her._

_ He smirked at her when she saw her eyes wandering over his body, her orbs darkening as they trailed down south._

_ "Gray thinks Juvia likes the view in front of her." He mocked her, shocking the shy water mage._

_ "G-Gray-sama! Is that your fetish? Do you like other people seeing your body in the nude?"_

_ 'Well, fuck.' He thought. 'Touché.'_

* * *

When they got together, the sight of her was one of the most beautiful things he has had even seen. She had a hue of rose that tainted her cheeks. He was proud that he had caused them to appear on her face that day. Juvia was enthralling, to say the least. Gray was one lucky man.

_He invited her to come with him to the playground, a place where Juvia was very fond of. As a child, Gray knew that she had no friends to play with and thought that he was at least fortunate enough to have Lyon as a companion when he had free time, however annoyed he was with his presence sometimes._

_ Of course he was nervous. He doesn't know how to break it down, how to say it to her, no matter how much he practiced his speech and his moves last night. Gray was known to have a plan before engaging in battle and this was one of the few times that he wasn't sure how to act._

_ So as she sat on the swing, happy that he had invited her to spend some time with him, he swung her forward and connected his hands with hers. She looked at him with a peaceful expression, the curve of her lips gracing her features; he somehow can't take her beauty anymore._

_ He slowed down his swinging until it came to a stop._

_ And then he brushed his lips lightly against hers._

_ It was gentle and delicate and Juvia can't hide her contentment. With a soft whisper, Gray leaned against her, his lips against her ear._

_ "Stay with me forever."_

* * *

The first time they quarreled as a couple, her features were adorned with a cerise shade. He honestly didn't know what to do with the situation. She hated fighting with him especially when it was for shallow reason. Gray found her angry expressions adorable, she was still cute despite the irritation she was feeling.

_"You're making fun of me…" She had that look on her face like a child who lost his favorite toy._

_ He managed to tone down his laughter, not wanting his girlfriend to get even madder at him._

_ "I'm sorry!" He said in between amusement. Juvia crossed her arms and pouted. She began to walk away without any word said. Gray followed her and gently grabbed her arm._

_ "Hey," He started, this time quite serious. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have commented something like that." Gray made up his mind that he really didn't understand a girl's thoughts._

_ She was still not looking at him. He released a breath._

_ "You want some ice cream?"_

_ She nodded. _

_ Gray smiled. _

_ She was just so adorable._

* * *

He saw many different hues of red on her face already. Gray just wanted to see more.

So he decided to play a game with her.

As Juvia sat leisurely on their couch, Gray got something from their bedroom.

"What's that, Gray-sama?" The curious water mage looked at the box he was holding.

Gray smirked at her. "Let's play twister, Juvia." Her eyes widened and she blushed that scarlet red he was waiting for. He silently wondered if it could get any deeper.

"B-But Gray-sama, there's only two of us," Her heart was pounding really fast like it would like to get out of its place right now. "Who would be the referee?"

The ice mage continued to grin. "It can be played without a referee." He opened the box and spread the twister mat on their living room. There were four columns of different colors: blue, green, red and yellow.

"Player number one calls out a body part while player number two calls out the circle color." He explained carefully. "Players will have alternate turns of calling out the body part first. Otherwise the rules of the game are the same, with the last one in position being the winner."

"Why do you suddenly like to play this game?" Her cheeks were still burning. She was uncomfortable with the idea of playing this little game her boyfriend had prepared for the both of them.

"I'd like to spice up our night tonight." His gaze was piercing hot that it almost melted her at her spot right now.

"Are you up for it?" He asked, his face saying that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well, I don't want to sleep early tonight." Juvia stood up from her seat and the couple got ready to play this game.

* * *

After thirty minutes of playing, neither of them was backing down. Their arms and legs were tangled from playing the game. Juvia lied underneath Gray, with her left arm over his right arm and her right leg under his right leg.

"Your turn, Juvia." He was amused as where this game was leading them to.

She let out a breath before what body part should they move. She had a slight disadvantage if she'd say her left leg. She wouldn't reach any of the colors if Gray's legs were in the way. Her right hand was on resting on a red circle on the left side of the mat and if Gray would yell out the colors blue or yellow, she'd had a difficult time.

The only part that she could move without any restrictions was her left hand. She could definitely move her left hand and reach whatever color Gray would pick.

"Okay." She loosened up a little and prepared herself to move. As much as she thought about her moves, her lover was a witty man, too. "Left Hand."

"Left hand." Gray repeated and began to think what color he should pick. He noticed that her left hand was far away from the yellow column and his right hand was blocking hers. Not to mention the position of her right hand. He smirked.

"Left hand…" He paused, studying her actions at how she should do it. "Yellow."

Gray, who had longer arms than Juvia, easily reached for the yellow circle that was nearest to her to actually give her a hard time. Yeah, that's how evil he was.

The water mage huffed, and tried to reach for the topmost yellow circle of the mat which was hard for her because she had shorter upper limbs than the man that hovered her. She stretched hard to touch the yellow circle. Just as she reached it, her right arm slipped and her elbow made contact with the mat.

Well, there goes the fun.

"Game over" Gray whispered in her ear. His voice was deep and husky and his breath sent shivers to her spine.

"I should've chosen right leg instead." She let a breath out, letting him know she was exhausted by this little game of theirs.

The ice mage continued hovering her, never having the intention of changing his position anytime soon. Juvia, however, laid on her back already, tired and sweaty but still having a sweet smile and a salmon pink color on her cheeks.

It was so damn alluring that he wanted to take her right now.

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead on hers.

"Gray-sama?"

"Hmmm?" He enjoyed her company and he liked her smell tonight.

"I'm amazed at how fast you manage to take your clothes of." She snickered, getting in the mood to tease the man above her. "Even if you don't admit it, you clearly have a thing regarding people seeing you naked." Juvia giggled; she was enjoying this teasing part of their relationship. It was so natural.

Gray smirked at her, not backing down with her sweet insult. "Like I said, Gray thinks _Juvia-chan_ likes the view." He emphasized her name and she became flustered.

He began hiking up her night gown and touched the soft skin of her left thigh, tracing her insignia that was fucking tempting to caress right this very moment.

"You see this color, Juvia?" He pointed the red circles on the mat they were laying on.

Juvia looked at her left to see it. "Yes Gray-sama. What about it?"

"I'm going to make you scream and make sure you're as red as that color." Somehow his threats were not empty, as he was planning that all day long.

It was quite a long since they have an intimate time and Gray longed for the flustered face under him once again.

"Seriously, on the twister mat Gray-sama?"

"Where else Juvia-chan?"

* * *

As their limbs were tangled from their very steamy love making, the water mage thought they never owned something like a twister mat.

"Gray-sama, did you buy this?" She said, pointing at the mat to let Gray know what she was talking about.

Gray snuggled closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Nope. I borrowed it from Natsu."

"Gray-sama!"

"What? I saw him and Lucy doing it on my sleeping bag one time when I left it in Lucy's house!"

Sometimes, Juvia really didn't get her boyfriend's logic and his rivalry with Natsu. But men will be men and they're going to take a step ahead from the other—even with sex.

_Yes._ Juvia thought. _Even with sex._

* * *

Oh dear. I'm sorry for this. I was thinking of something sweet and it lead me to a twister game. I have such a dirty mind all the time.

And the title! Sorry! I stumbled across my cousin's copy of Fifty Shades of Grey and I have to name this like that. I actually researched the pink and red color hue just to be sure about what I'm writing. I'm horrible, but I still like what I did. =)

It's the end of the Gruvia Week! It's one hell of an amazing week for all of us, especially to me, no matter how busy I am with all the stuff I've been doing.

I might post a bonus chapter just for fun.

Thank you to Cat Goliath, WiseLoad43, YamixTeaLover, Darkhope, Ushiio and , for reviewing. Thank you to all the silent readers as well you supported this one shot collection!

Cheers to all Gruvia Shippers out there. Till the next Gruvia week. =)


End file.
